I'm Back
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Willow and Jenna are back in Narnia again and find themselves traveling with Caspian, Edmund,Lucy,Eustace, and also the famous crew of the black pearl  Takes place during voyage of the dawn treader   Edmund X OC


It was raining outside and was terribly cold. I heard Jenna walk in the room and take off her rain boats.

"Hello Willow" she said.

"Hi" I said turning away from my laptop.

"Wow this storm is really bad" she said.  
"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious" I said. I saw her look at the calendar.

"I checked the closet already it won't open still" I told her. According to Aslan the last time we were in Narnia he told us we would not be gone that long and already 4 weeks had passed and my purple streaks had faded away and still we had not been back yet.

"Maybe Alsan's definition of short is different than ours" she said.

"But he sounded so sure of it" I said.

"I don't care how long it takes as long we go back I'll be perfectly happy" she said. I imagined seeing Edmund and Lucy again and how happy they would be to see us. Not much had happened after we came back we just went on vacation and came back spending most of our days doing nothing but talking about Narnia. I heard Jenna walk to the closet to hang her coat up.  
"Oh God Willow why were you drinking water in our closet" she whined.

"Huh" I asked?

"Look at this" she said pointing at the crack at the bottom of our door. I saw water coming out making it look like I had spilled something in there.

"I'll just go get a towel" I said. So I went to the bathroom to get a towel then I heard Jenna scream I walked back in to find our whole floor covered in water and it started to rise.

"What did you do" I yelled at her.

"I don't know I just opened the door to put my coat away and all this water kept shooting out. It's like we have a huge leak in our roof" she said.  
"But it's not raining that hard" I said looking out the window seeing the water was still rising. I saw Jenna look in the closet and heard her gasp.  
"Willow it's time" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's time to what call a plumber? Fix the roof" I asked? She rolled her eyes at me.

"No" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me into the closet. I saw that the water was coming from under the door which had lead us to Narnia now 2 times. I opened it and even more water came out starting to fill up the room making us float.

"Swim" I told Jenna and saw that she had a smile on my face just like I did.

"As if I have any other choice" she said. Even though we had no idea what was going on we knew where we would eventually end up, so we swam forward into the darkness and at first we couldn't see anything and then we felt ourselves free falling and landed on hard wood with the sun shining brightly in our eyes. We coughed up some water before we could find out where we were. But once we were done coughing up the whole ocean we found pirate swords pointed at us. We both put our hands up.  
"Well this is definitely not what I thought it would be like" Jenna said.

"Don't worry I have a plan" I whispered to her.  
"Really" she said.  
"Yeah but I don't know if it will work" I said.

"Well anything's better than nothing right guys" Jenna said laughing nervously as we looked at the pirate's faces who did not think it was funny.  
"Parlay" I said.

"Parlay, Parlay that's your great plan who do you think runs the ship Jack Sparrow" Jenna said looking at me angrily.

"Put your swords down, and its Captain by the way little miss Captain Jack Sparrow" we heard a voice say as we saw the famous pirate we had never known had existed stand right before our very eyes.

"So what are you two girlys doing on my ship" Jack Sparrow said.

"We came here through a door" Jenna said matter of factly. All the pirates started laughing.

"So did I. Well since you said Parlay I will let you two stay on this ship till we hit port got that Savvy" Jack said. We nodded our heads.

"Captain we've spotted another boat" We heard a voice say from the steering wheel of the ship. All the pirates that were surrounding Jenna and I ran to the side of the boat. We followed them and saw a ship that looked very narnian it wasn't far away so we could see the people on the ship one of the people we saw was very familiar except he had a beard now.

"Willow are you seeing what I'm seeing" Jenna asked me? I nodded.

"Caspian over here" we shouted while waving our arms. We saw the man turn around then waved at us.

"They're spies from the East India Trading Company" one of the pirates assumed. The rest of the crew looked at us.

"I knew there was something strange about your clothes they don't really scream pirate" Jack said.

"Fire the cannons" he said.

"What no" I said but it was too late and the cannon thankfully just barely missed Caspian's ship. Caspian's ship however was quite prepared and started to fight back and the boat rocked as it got shot by a cannon.

"No one blows holes in my ship" Jack yelled and he went to the steering wheel so it was easier for the two ships to fight.

"What do we do" I asked Jenna who picked up a sword.

"We fight you try and get Jack from destroying Caspian's ship" she said and she ran forward and started fighting with one of the pirates who was about to fire a cannon. The crew from Caspians ship swung over onto our boat and started fighting with the pirates alongside Jenna. I ran up the steps to the steering wheel.

"Stop this fight now" I yelled at him. Jack looked at me.

"No I won't" he said stubbornly.  
"I order you to stop" I said making a fist with my hand as if my wand was in it out of habit.

"You're not pointing anything threatening at me darling" he said.

"Uh" I said stumbling for words and grabbed a sword that was on his belt.

"Haha what you think of me now pirate boy" I said as I pointed a sword at him.

"Very brave but next time be more observant" he said taking another sword out of his belt. I hadn't realized that he had two swords. And he started to swing it at me and I blocked it.

"Jenna help" I yelled.  
"A bit busy here Will" Jenna yelled at me as she fought with another pirate. I blocked another blow.

"I don't know how to use a sword very well. I'm much better with sticks that go poof" I said.  
"Just swing it" she said a bit annoyed. And I started swinging the sword. I was actually doing much better than I thought and I have to admit the whole time the theme from Pirates of the Caribbean was playing through my head while we fought. Finally we got to the side and he unarmed me making me drop the sword in the water.

"Ahh that was my favorite sword" he whined while pointing his sword at me. I heard someone unsheathe their sword behind him.

"Step away from my girlfriend" the person behind him said. Jack dropped his sword. I looked around Jack and saw Edmund.  
"EDMUND" I practically screamed. He gave me an adorable smile

"You're not the East India Trading company are you" Jack asked? Edmund shook his head.

"And she's your girl who just got lost at sea" Jack asked pointing at me? Edmund nodded.  
"Right sorry mate didn't mean to shoot at your ship" Jack said.  
"Call them off" Edmund said.

"Boys put your swords down we lost" Jack said. Everyone stopped fighting

"Now who would like some rum I know I want some" Jack said.

"I pretty sure it's gone" I joked.

"Why is the rum always gone" Jack whined taking me seriously. Once he left I ran up to Edmund and he hugged me.

"Your back" he said kissing me.

"I'm back" I said smiling a huge smile.  
"Ugh she's hideous Edmund" we heard a voice say. We both looked to our right and saw this blonde bratty kid.

"Willow this is my cousin Eustace" Edmund said rolling his eyes.

"Hello" I said trying to be nice.

"And she's American, Edmund you have the worst taste in women" Eustace said. Ok now I seriously had thoughts about killing this kid.


End file.
